


Anche i nostri sentimenti sono gemelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gemelli [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di doubledrabble sulla coppia Fred/George.





	1. Chapter 1

Anche i nostri sentimenti sono gemelli  
  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: If I die Young.  
  
Cap.1 Proposte  
  
  


Fred aprì la finestra e si affacciò, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò.

“Che bello l’odore di gnomi e di catapecchia al primo mattino” disse.

Sentì il gemello ridere dall’interno della stanza e si allontanò dalla finestra, si voltò e vide George seduto sul letto.

“Preferisci l’odore di qualche malefatta?” domandò quest’ultimo.

Fred gli fece l’occhiolino e si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi, scompigliandoli.

“Oh fratello, tu sì che mi conosci. Anche se, oggi, visto che mamma non c’è e papà sarà al ministero tutto il giorno…”. Iniziò.

George si sporse, lo afferrò per il polso e lo trasse a sé, facendoselo cadere addosso. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Fred ricambiò al bacio. I loro battito cardiaci accelerarono, i loro visi identici divennero vermigli e sulle gote di entrambi risaltarono le efelidi.

“Ottima proposta” disse George. Gli sfilò la maglia del pigiama.

“Se fosse per te, non vorresti altro tipo di proposte” disse Fred.

George gli abbassò i pantaloni e negò con il capo, accarezzando le gambe del fratello.

“Assolutamente no. Mi piace anche vedere la faccia che fa quel fifone di Ron quando gli mettiamo davanti un ragno o infastidire Percy” ribatté.

Fred gli baciò il collo.

“Anche a me” ammise.

[Doubledrabble, 204].

  
Twincest.  
  
Cap.2 Stremati  
  
  


“ _Hey_ , George, tu ce la faresti a ricominciare?” domandò Fred.

L’altro ansimò e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, i corpi di entrambi erano ignudi e madidi di sudore.

“N-no. Per oggi, no” biascicò. Strinse le gambe, sentiva un bruciore al basso ventre e umido sotto le gambe.

“Ti stanchi così velocemente da sembrare un vecchio” borbottò Fred, sporgendo il labbro.

George chiuse gli occhi e se li nascose con il braccio, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Voglio mantenere tutte le mie energie per gli scherzi di domani. Nostra sorella sicuramente ci cascherà, quei dolcini al cioccolato con il lassativo magico sono troppo invitanti” disse.

Fred ridacchiò, le sue gote erano arrossate e su di esse risaltavano le efelidi.

“Volevo solo divertirmi perché quando torneremo a Hogwarts, non potremo più appartarci. Quanto sono noiosi gli adulti con le loro regole” borbottò.

George si scostò, abbassò il capo e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie.

“Non negherò che sei figo e attraente in qualsiasi momento, ma io sono distrutto.  Magari potremo provare tra qualche ora” sussurrò roco.

Fred gli accarezzò la guancia accaldata.

“Solo che amo quando le nostre anime, due parti di un unico, si riuniscono grazie all’incontro tra i nostri corpi” rispose seducente.

“Anch’io” ammise George.

[208].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5LFMYaTX-w.  
★Fandom:  Harry Potter.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 200.  
★ Prompt: NEON 03.  
  


Cap.3 L’uno riflesso dell’altro

La parete brillava di un intenso color ocra, illuminata dalla luce giallo accesa del neon. La medesima che faceva brillare metà del viso dei gemelli, i due si guardavano in viso.

La scritta del neon che rischiarava l’ambiente oscuro riportava la scritta: “ _What to say what not to say_ ”.

Fred accarezzò le labbra di George e alzò l’altra mano, George appoggiò i suoi polpastrelli su quelli del fratello. Appoggiarono l’uno la fronte su quella dell’altro, le loro ciocche rosso fuoco si confondevano.

Le loro efelidi erano rese più vivide sulle loro gote arrossate dalla luce color limone.

“Non mi è possibile lasciarti andare. Per quanto possa essere sbagliato anche nel nostro mondo, ho bisogno di te. Ogni mio sorriso si riflette nei tuoi” sussurrò George.

“Allora non lasciarmi andare. Ogni mia follia si riflette nelle tue, mentre i nostri occhi risplendono insieme” rispose Fred.

< Ogni mia frase si rispecchia nelle sue. Le nostre identità si scambiano fluidamente mentre decidiamo cosa dire e cosa non dire > pensarono all’unisono. Entrambi respiravano rumorosamente, le loro labbra erano arrossate.

George alzò anche l’altra mano e Fred premette la propria su quella del gemello. Le loro figure erano identiche, immobili l’una davanti all’altra.

[200].

  
★Fandom: Harry Potter  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato alla Challenge “Harry Potter (AU)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 202.  
★ Prompt: 1. A e B hanno bacchette con nuclei gemelli.  
  
Cap.4 Lo spettro di Fred  
  
La punta della bacchetta di Fred era appoggiata alla punta della bacchetta di George.  
Fred aveva posato la testa sulla spalla del gemello, il suo corpo sottile tremava.  
George incrociò le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi. I visi di entrambi erano arrossati, le loro gote erano spruzzate di efelidi e i capelli fulvi gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso.  
George ticchettò con la bacchetta su quella del fratello.  
"Anche le nostre bacchette hanno nuclei gemelli" disse.  
"Le nostre anime sono legate, l'una lo specchio dell'altra" mormorò Fred.  
George ridacchiò.  
"Con queste, poi, si possono fare anche degli scherzi meravigliosi" sussurrò.  
"Anche con le pozioni, ma le bacchette nascondono sempre dei segreti" disse Fred. Le loro bacchette erano collegate da un filo rosso e i due erano accomodati sul letto sotto una cupola di magia.  
"Gli scherzi hanno dato un po' di pepe alla nostra vita" disse George, gli mancava un orecchio.  
"Anche alla morte" disse Fred. L'incantesimo che univa le due bacchette cessò e lo spirito di Fred scomparve.  
Una lacrima rigò sulla guancia di George, che posò le due bacchette, che aveva tenuto in due mani diverse fino a quel momento. Il suo viso era deformato da un sorriso forzato.  
  
[202].


	2. Cap.5 Caramella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQTnZVokzsI; Nightcore - Heaven || Lyrics.

Cap.5 Caramella

 

Fred porse una caramella a George, era di un rosa intenso. Il gemello l’accarezzò con l’indice, mosse la bacchetta e metà di essa divenne dorata.

“Dici che funzionerà?” chiese George.

Fred gli posò un fugace bacio sulle labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sicuramente, dobbiamo soltanto non farci scoprire da nostra madre” rispose.

George gli accarezzò il fianco, lì dov’era lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta, e lo sentì rabbrividire al suo tocco.

“C’è di peggio in quello che facciamo, ma lei non lo sospetta” disse.

Fred ridacchiò e fece levitare la caramella, facendole fare delle giravolte in aria.

“Lei non riesce a capire che siamo in grado di scambiarci così bene perché ci lega un sentimento che va ben oltre la somiglianza. Rassomiglia più a una simbiosi” disse.

< Questo è qualcosa di più. Non è solo un nostro tiro vispo, non è semplicemente una trasgressione. Il nostro legame è più profondo di così > rifletté.

George gli mise una ciocca rossa dietro l’orecchio, vedendolo arrossire.

Fred gli fece atterrare la caramella nella mano e George la strinse.

“Avremo un negozio tutto nostro. Ci pensi?” domandò George.

“Io penso che ci saranno parecchie stanze vuote, dopo l’orario di chiusura, dove potremo stare” rispose Fred.

 

[202].


End file.
